Special Surprises
by legendkillerlover
Summary: Bakura's sister Jami introduces Celia, a new friend. Lame summary. First fic. R&R! I don't know how to rate this story. Please tell me after reading it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But I do wish to do so. *goes to 4Kids and Kazuki Takahashi and begs to own Yu-Gi-Oh!*  
  
Jami: This is my first fan fic.  
  
Celia: Yeah, so no one complains.  
  
Jamie: It's just a try out!  
  
Celestina: Yeah!  
  
Mia: Uh-huh.  
  
Monoki: Hey! Aren't we supposed to tell them that we're owned by our respected owners?  
  
Jami: Specifically?  
  
Monoki: -__- Never mind.  
  
Jami: Let's have a brief description about ourselves! I am Bakura's big sister.  
  
Monoki: I have a teency weency crush on Joey. And I love monkeys!  
  
Mia & Celia: We both like Ryou!  
  
Jamie: I'm Jami's aibou.  
  
Meyra: I'm Mia's aibou.  
  
Mara-mei: I am Monoki's aibou!!!  
  
Celestia: And I'm the Queen of Games! Also known as Celly's aibou.  
  
Celestina: And I am Kaiba's seductist!  
  
Everyone: YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT!!!  
  
Celestina: Oops. On with the fic then!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~In an airport where Ryou is supposed to pick his sister up, along with his dark side~  
  
Ryou: I wonder what's taking them so long?  
  
Bakura: Well, whatever it is, it better not make me late for my hair appointment!  
  
Ryou: *raises an eyebrow* What? You don't have a hair appointment!  
  
Bakura: Uh... yes I do?  
  
~Jami arrives with her aibou and a friend~  
  
Ryou: There you are!  
  
Bakura: Where have you been!?  
  
Jami: The plane took off late because SOMEBODY couldn't choose a souveneir!  
  
Jamie: Hey! Those souveneirs were really hard to choose from!  
  
Jami: Right... anyway, guess who I bumped into in Hawaii?  
  
Bakura: Adolf Hitler?  
  
Ryou: Douglas MacArthur?  
  
Jami: Nope!  
  
Ryou: Who?  
  
Jami: My old grade school friend!  
  
Bakura: *notices her friend* *whistles* Who's your friend?  
  
Jami: I was getting to that! Anyway, Bakura, this is Celia. Celia, this is my brother's other self. But you can just call him Bakura! You know, Ryou my brother.  
  
Celia: Nice to meet you.  
  
Bakura: *whistles again* *grabs Celia* So, babe, you want to go out with me?  
  
Celia: With a jerk like you? NO WAY! I like Ryou! Oops. Did I say that out loud?  
  
The rest: *nods*  
  
Celia: *laughs nervously*  
  
Jami: You like my brother? Why didn't you tell me before?  
  
Celia: I never had the guts to tell you. Sorry.  
  
Jami: Well that's okay.  
  
Jamie: So, where are we headed?  
  
Ryou: Yugi's house.  
  
Jami: Why?  
  
Ryou: For your-  
  
Bakura: *covers his mouth* Nothing! Nothing special!  
  
Jamie: What are you guys up to?  
  
Bakuras: NOTHING!  
  
Jami: Fine. Can Celia come with us?  
  
Bakura: Yeah, sure whatever.  
  
~So they put their bags in the trunk and gets in the car. In the car.~  
  
Ryou: Let's turn on the radio! *turns on radio* Wow! My favorite song!  
  
~Old McDonald plays~  
  
The rest: *animefall*  
  
~Meanwhile, in the game shop where they're preparing for Jami and Jamie's "Welcome Back" Party~  
  
Yugi: Okay. I'll just make a last check before they get here. Balloons?  
  
Tristan: Check!  
  
Yugi: Games?  
  
Serenity: Check! *holding the bottle for Truth-or-Dare*  
  
Yugi: Food?  
  
Joey: *with his mouth full* Check!  
  
Yugi: Guests?  
  
Everybody: CHECK!!!  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
Yugi: Nice! Right on time! Now everybody hide!  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
Yugi: QUIET! *closes light then opens door* Hi!  
  
Everybody: Welcome back Jami & Jamie!  
  
Pizza Guy: What? I'm just going to deliver a pizza!  
  
Yugi: Oopsies! *gets pizza then pays the pizza guy* Thank you!  
  
Pizza Guy: *leaves* *mumbles* weirdos.  
  
Yugi: *sigh* Let's try that again, shall we?  
  
*Ding, dong*  
  
Yugi: *turns off light* *opens door* Hi!  
  
Everybody: *peeks first then realizes it's them* Welcome back Jami & Jamie!  
  
Jami: Wow! Is this for us?  
  
Seto & Duke: Duh.  
  
Celestina: I missed you, Jami! Wait. Who's that girl?  
  
Bakura: *wraps an arm around Celia's shoulder* SHE is my girlfriend.  
  
Celia: *punches Bakura and Bakura flies out of sight* Sorry for that awfully wrong introduction. I am Celia & I am not, I repeat NOT Bakura's girlfriend. Nice to meet you all!  
  
Monoki: Nice to meet you, too!  
  
Duke: *approaches Celia* Hello.  
  
Celia: Hi! What's your name?  
  
Duke: Duke. Duke Devlin.  
  
Celia: Well Duke, you seem to be a pretty nice guy.  
  
Duke: *blushes* Thanks.  
  
Celestina: Ahem. Sorry if I break up this intimate conversation but I want to introduce you to someone.  
  
Celia: Okay. Who?  
  
Celestina: *grabs Celia towards Kaiba who's drinking wine* Celia, I want you to meet my handsome, boyfriend Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Nice to meet you, madmossel. *politely gets her hand and kisses it*  
  
Celia: Nice to meet you, too. *blushes*  
  
Celestina: Ge petit, misseoure.  
  
Seto: Oui!  
  
Celia: *confused look*  
  
~Chappie 1 ends here. R & R!~ 


End file.
